melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Liar (song)
Liar is a song originally by Melanie Martinez that was handed down to Billie Eilish, Lana Del Rey, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj, Cardi B, Bruno Mars, until it ended up with Camila Cabello. It was originally meant for Melanie's album, Boots, but it was later used in Camila's album, Romance as a lead single. Leak History * September 6th, 2022 - The first verse of Melanie's version was leaked by Four Eyed Sphere. * September 17th, 2022 - Melanie replies on Twitter, confirming the existence of Liar. * January 13th, 2023 - A snippet was leaked by TravelDivinia45 * November 7th, 2023 - Full song is leaked by Crybabyintheclub2. Lyrics Melanie's Version I don't care If they're here Or if i'm all alone They don't care I'm all alone It's kinda like it never happens The way you move me The way you whisper to me They don't care I'm all alone Told you "Don't loose control" Told you "Don't get too close, don't care if you can't stop it" Uh oh, there it goes Calling me a liar On my knees for more Calling me a liar Uh oh, there it goes You see me, I feel it But you never stare at me But what if, you kissed me? What if, I liked it? What if everyone sees it? Camila's Version I don't care if you're here Or if you're not alone I don't care, it's been too long It's kinda like it didn't happen The way that your lips move The way you whisper slow I don't care, it's good as gone Uh, I said I won't lose control I don't want it I said I won't get too close But I can't stop it Oh no, there you go Making me a liar Got me begging you for more Oh no, there I go Startin' up a fire Oh no, no Oh no, there you go Making me a liar I kinda like it though Oh no, there I go Startin' up a fire Oh no, no They're watching, I feel it I know I shouldn't stay I picture your hands on me (I think I wanna let it happen) But what if you kiss me? And what if I like it? And no one sees it I said I won't lose control I don't want it I said I won't get too close But I can't stop it Oh no, there you go Making me a liar Got me begging you for more Oh no, there I go Startin' up a fire Oh no, no Oh no, there you go Making me a liar I kinda like it though Oh no, there I go Startin' up a fire Oh no, no Oh no, no, no Here comes trouble, no, no Startin' up a fire I don't believe myself when I Say that I don't need you I don't believe myself when I Say it, so don't believe me Oh no, there you go Making me a liar Got me begging you for more Oh no, there I go Startin' up a fire Oh no, no Oh no, there you go Making me a liar I kinda like it though Oh no, there I go Startin up a fire Oh no, no (Yeah, nah, yeah, nah) Oh no, no, no Oh no, no, no Oh no, you're making me a liar 'Cause your clothes are on the floor Another fire Trivia * This song was found on Mel's BMI file. * There was a rumour going around the original song was produced by Atlantic Records, but Melanie proved it was false. Category:Boots Category:Songs Removed From Boots Category:Boots Outtakes Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2019 Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Passed Records